


YOUR WORK IS BEING STOLEN

by HidingInShame, Writers-block-is-a-bitch (HidingInShame)



Category: Original Work, Public Service Announcements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingInShame/pseuds/HidingInShame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HidingInShame/pseuds/Writers-block-is-a-bitch
Summary: Here's a story about a guy who thinks if the site is public he should be able to mass collect and repost everyone else's work all names have been changed to protect the guilty.





	YOUR WORK IS BEING STOLEN

This is a story about a dude we'll call Douche Thief. He says that public sites like all of our archives dot jiggly puff means that he can use a scrapper to download and redistribute things they did not create with out the creators permission on other websites.

All of our archives is allowing this to happen.

Authors everywhere including people who do not like to use their main account out of shame will no longer be using sites that let allow this to happen. 

Protect your work.

Pay attention to what people are doing with your Data.


End file.
